


don't react

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen





	

The crowd demands a different reaction from the one Kevin feels in his bones. Kevin splutters, throws his hands around, makes damn sure no one sees he is happy. Kevin makes sure that he shakes his head against Sami's nods. They need to build their rivalry. Or...keep it going. Something. The crowd roar. Sami continues on his way to the ring and gives no inclination that Kevin has screwed up. He stops freaking out. He snarls. He makes Sami's eyes. He goes through the motions and he makes himself be what he needs to be. That is his job.


End file.
